Fuinn Ever after
by Mackenzie-Nicole-5.2.13
Summary: Set 2 weeks before graduation what happens when Quinn and Finn stay in Lima lots of twist and turns along the way...COMPLETE SEQUEL COMING SOON
1. Chapter 1: The Prequel

**Chapter 1: The Prequel**

**A/N: This is a Fuinn Fanfic it starts 2 weeks before graduation this is my first fanfic ever! This is a short chapter and it is a prequel sort of.**

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

**Are play of West Side Story is going good so far. We are all so pumped but we are nervous Rachels not nervous she's never nervous Rachel's my girlfriend we've been going out since I broke up with Quinn in sophomore year. Anyway... **

**Rachel and Blaine are playin Maria and Tony everyone (besides me obviously) groaned even Kurt groaned even though Blaine is his boyfriend. Oh right Rachel and Blaine are about to sing Tonight they sound really gpod in glee club.**

Rachel and Blaine:

Tonight, tonight  
It all began tonight  
I saw you and the world went away

Tonight, tonight

There's only you tonight

What you are, what you do, what you say

(They started moving closer)  
Today, all day I had the feeling  
A miracle would happen  
I know now I was right

For here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight

Tonight, tonight  
The world is full of light  
With suns and moons all over the place

Tonight, tonight

(they are really close)

The world is wild and bright  
Going mad  
Shooting sparks into space

Today the world was just an address  
A place for me to live in  
No better than alright

But here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight

Good night, good night  
Sleep well and when you dream  
Dream of me  
Tonight

Wow that was brilliant wait why are they leaning in

THERE KISSING THAT IS NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT IS IT? Judging by Mr Schuesters face it is not...

After the show Blaine and Rachel were hugging

"why are you hugging?" I asked "were going out." said Blaine casully "YOUR WHAT" said me Kurt Quinn and Mercedes at the same time "I'm so sorry Finn" cried Rachel " but your gay Blaine" shouted Kurt "not anymore we've been going out since nationals last year." "WHAT YOU CHEATED ON ME WE ARE OVER" I shouted an walked to my truck "WHAT FINN SAID" kurt shouted Rachel broke down and Blaine hit his head on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation

**A/N: sorry for posting the same chapter remember I'm new at this thanks for the two reviews!  
**

* * *

****"...Artie Abrams, Rachel Barry Mike and Tina Cohen-Chang no relation Kurt Hummel Blaine Anderson Mercedes Jones Santana Lopez Finn Hudson and finally Quinn Fabray these are are seniors!" Principal Figgins shouted "Now our Spanish and glee club teacher Mr Shuester would like to say a few words."

"Thanks ok ... When i first started teaching glee club there was only five of you after Coach Sylvester told me that you have to have 12 people to compete. I went to the football team but they weren't very helpful" he looked at Puck "but I saw a boy singing in the shower and I thought to myself man that boys got talent so after a week of persuading we got are 6th person, now this boy was popular and soon we had got three footballers and three cheerleaders and we finally got twelve. In are second year we need 1 person and we found a new guy. In are 3rd year seven people six freshman and one senior joined. I know of rambled on a bit but my point is glee club went from six to nineteen in three years and we are losing twelve brilliant talented people today so next year I hope to have five maybe more people join glee club next year and I hope when you glee club seniors graduate I hope you never stop singing dancing and most importantly believe because then you will succeed thank you ." Mr Schuester sat down in his sit " Seniors please stand up senior class Of McKinley High School 2012 I now name you graduates well done and good luck for the future!" The whole assembly hall was filled with cheers and sobs and graduation hats. The seniors had finally graduated!

* * *

**A/N: Love it Hate it tell me if I should carry on**


	3. Chapter 3: 2 yrs later Quinns POV

Me and Beth were waiting at breadstix for my 1 month boyfriend Josh. We had been waiting ten minutes and Beth was hungry "can we eat now mummy I'm starving."

"well we're waiting for Josh to-" just then Josh came in.

"hey beautiful." he kissed me "sorry I was late busy day at work." he frowned at Beth who had her hands on her hips

"it's alright" i said

When got are drinks Josh got a phone call I looked at the ID card it said 'Sexy Kate' I frowned at Josh he looked sheepishly at me and took the call. " 1 minute" he whispered to me and Beth I heard him mumble "I miss you to babe" and "I'll come round tonight I promise" he was on the phone for 5 more minutes and then he finally finished the call

"sorry about that, hey why are you putting your coat on?" he asked

"because we are over." I shouted I ran out the door with Beth he didn't run after us thankfully!

"where do you want to go Bethie?" I asked once we were in the car.

Beth decided to go to the Dairy Queen when we got there a boy quite tall about my age with brown hair and brown eyes surved us, he grinned a dopey grin at me I remember that grin...

"what can I get for you?" he said looking at beth she pointed at fudge brownie he nodded "and you?" "uh can I have strawberry swirl please." I said his face lit up when I spoke

"Quinn?" he asked I looked at him then i saw it the same dopey grin

It was Finn Hudson

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun... The next chapter is Finn's point of view please review :p**


	4. Chapter 4: 2 yrs laters Finn's POV

**A/N: this is a short chapter! :p**

* * *

**"**your late" shouted Chris my boss

"sorry" I answered

"sorry ain't gonna cut it Finn, now clean the tables!"

A year ago my mom, Kurt and Burt all died in a car crash. I was very depressed and got kicked out of the house cause I couldn't pay the rent Rachel Blaine and there 1 year old twins Will and Johnny came to the funerl Rachel wanted to talk to me but I wouldn't let her. I haven't spoken to them since. I worked a Breadstix for a while but then stopped because they weren't busy.

I know run Burts car shop and work at Dairy Queen in the evenings I haven't kept in touch with any of the glee club since graduation they all left Lima I'm not sure about quinn and Drizzle. I call Beth Drizzle because Drizzle is an awesome name.

"Finn!" Chris shouted "serve the tables!"

"Ok boss."

It was 6:30 and it was not very busy.I went to a table with a teenage boy and girl.

" Hello welcome to Dairy Queen what can I get for you today?"

"uh.. can we get two milkshakes one strawberry one chcolate, um.. can we also get a banana-a-spilt with two spoons please." said the boy

I gave them there food ten minutes later. I went to a table were I tired looking girl was sat with her sister or mum who looked my age.

I grinned at the girl she looked at me

"what would you like?" I asked the little girl she pointed at chcolate fudge brownie I nodded at her "and you?" she looked at me

" can I have strawberry swirl please."

Just by her voice I regonize her.

Its Quinn Fabray.


	5. Chapter 5: Somebody to Love

**(2 weeks later)**

Finn Beth and Quinn decided to go to the cinema to watch the smurfs

"i loved that movie!" said Beth after the movie ended

" I loved it to!" said Quinn and Finn at the same time they looked at each other and laughed. In the car a song came on the radio and Finn and Quinn started to sing

**FINN AND QUINN:**

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**QUINN:**

Each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

**FINN**

Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me

**QUINN:**

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

BOTH:

Somebody, somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Finn:  
I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -

Quinn:  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes

Both:

Lord - somebody - somebody

Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard)

Finn's:  
Everyday - I try and I try and I try -

Quinn:  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy

Finn:  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah  
Both:  
Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Finn:  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat

Quinn:  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat

Both:  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!  
Both:  
Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

When Finn and Quinn finished Beth clapped her hands.

"that was brilliant guys well done!" Beth said proudly.

"thanks B," Finn and Quinn said at the same time they both laughed!

* * *

Later that night Finn was tucking Beth into bed.

"Do you love my mummy uncle Finn?"

"Yes I love her very much and I also love you very much I love you Beth." said Finn

"I love you to Uncle Finn!" finn kissed her and shut her door He say next to Quinn on the couch. "you still love me huh." Quinn said

"How did you know I said that!" Finn demanded

"I was standing out side her room!" Quinn said

"Look Quinn I know I've hurt you pretty bad in the past bu first loves last forever and-" Finn sentence was stopped by Quinn's lips against his. Sparks flew and they both fell in love again. "let's take this into the bedroom!" Quinn whispered

They both sprinted to the bedroom where they both stripped naked and they jumped on the bed...


	6. Chapter 6: Presents and a Baby

**A/N: Ok this is set 3 months later and thanks for the ONE review for the last chapter and thank you Luvdianagr for your positive reviews :p**

* * *

**(2 months later)  
**"Mercedes!" Quinn shouted excitedly as she opened the front door.

"Q, hi!" the brown girl said hugging Quinn and stepping inside,

"where's Beth?" Mercedes asked

"she went with Finn to work." Quinn casually said

"Finn?" Mercedes asked puzzled "when did Finn come into the picture?"

"two months ago we bumped into each other at Dairy Queen and he kissed me one night and things got very heated.." Quinn blushed and looked away

Mercedes grinned "So your a couple now?" Quinn nodded "Fuinn are back Me and Kurt always knew you guys would end up together!" Mercedes hugged Quinn

"So when things got very heated did you and Finn us protection?" Quinn looked at Mercedes "No." Quinn answered " I think I have some pregnancy tests in the bathroom." They both ran to the bathroom

" Found them." Mercedes said she handed a stick to Quinn and stepped outside, a few minutes later Quinn opened the door.

"we have to wait one minute." Quinn said calmly Mercedes nodded both girls watched the stick for a minute and then it said _PREGNANT_ on it. Both girls looked at each other and hugged.

"Congrats Q!" Mercedes said "Why don't we book an ultrasound so you can see it?" Quinn nodded I mean she was pregnant for goodness sake with Finn's baby not Pucks!

"ok the doctor said we can come anytime we want, so should we go now or later?" Mercedes asked

"now would be good!" Quinn said getting her coat they both got in the car.

"what would you like it to a boy or a girl?" Mercedes asked

" I don't care as along as the babies healthy and that it is Finn's" Quinn answered.

* * *

"this going to be a little bit cold." said Doctor Matthews he squirted some gel on Quinn's tummy,

"well you are 2 months along so do want to find out what the sex of your baby is?" Doctor Matthews asked

"yes please." Quinn answered

"well you are having a girl Congratulations!" Doctor Matthews

"oh my gosh I'm having a girl!"

"congratulations!" Mercedes said

* * *

**(a week later)**

"Happy Birthday Beth!" Finn and Quinn said and kissed her Beth smiled happily.

"time for presents!" Finn said

Finn, Quinn and Beth sat on the couch from Finn's parents she some markers and crayons and a Disney colouring book, from Quinn's parents (even though speak to each other anymore) she got a tricycle, from Kurt and Blaine got Hollister top, from Quinn's sister Lillie she got a hairbrush and hair bands. Finally from Finn and Quinn she got a My Little Pony figure set and a cotton candy machine.

"Wow thank you people who bought me these lovely things I am so grateful thank you!" Beth said and kissed her parents.

" well I have a surprise for both of you!" Quinn said excitedly

"what is it?" Finn asked

Quinn looked at both of them.

"I'm pregnant, it's a girl!"

* * *

**A/N: Quinn's pregnant! I need ideas for baby girl names anyone?Please review! :D :P**

**Just to say Beth just turned four and Finn and Quinn are twenty!**


	7. Chapter 7: A baby name

**A/N: this a short chapter**

* * *

"How about Mary that's a name from the bible isn't it Quinn?" asked Finn

" Yes it is Finn, but it's to old fashioned!" Quinn said Finn nodded at his girlfriend.

"well maybe Iree.. or Dani or or-."

"Finn stop it, look we don't have to think of a name now we have 5 months to think of a name Ok?" Quinn said tiredly

" shall I go pick up Beth from her friends house." Finn said

"what time is it and what friend?" Quinn asked

"it's 4:50 and her friend is called Emma ok I'm going to pick Beth up now and we will get something for diinner and you take a nap ok I love you baby!" Finn said

(FINNS POV)

I sighed as he drove to Beth's friends house. Lately I've noticed Quinn's been a bit bitchy. I know it's because of her horomones that make her angry and tired and a bitch but some times I get mad, don't get me wrong I love Quinn to bits and are baby girl and Beth but don't like it how she gets mad at me, ugh well I guess it's not her fault. So I guess I will let it go. I pulled into 6 Endwell street. And knock on the door

"hi Finn!" said Lisa Emma's mum she looked messy and was covered in flour.

"hi Lisa Beth was ok or did she cause trouble?" I asked Beth was very cheeky?sometimes,

"oh no she was no trouble at all! Beth and Emma literally played dress up and watched movies all day, I hope you don't mind but we did so baking and Beth is quite messy." Lisa chirped.

"oh it's fine and Quinn normally gives B, a bath today anyway." I replied smiling

"how is Quinn by the way have you found a name for the baby yet?" Lisa asked

"no not yet any ideas?" I asked looking at her hopefully.

"well names beginning with A I think are pretty, I'm sure Quinn will like the name you choose anyway!" Lisa said

* * *

A! The girl names beginning A have stuck in my head all night. Abi, Abigal, Anna, Alice? he can't choose... Then I got it!

"Quinn wake up!" I whispered shaking her.

"what... is Beth ok are you?" Quinn asked sleepily

"we are ok, but I have name for the baby it's-"

" Finn we will discuss this tomorrow ok?"

"no but I was thinking she could be called Alyissa!" I said Quinn suddenly smiled.

There we finally had a name for there baby: Alyissa

* * *

**A/N: Do you like the babies name it's pronuced Aly-issa (the Y is silent) BTW Quinn is 7 months pregnant! Reviews make me write**


	8. Chapter 8:a bump on the head

**A/N: Hi i'm having a writers block for future chapters any ideas are welcome! ;-p ;0)**

* * *

**(Quinn's POV)**

I was cleaning the livingroom when there was a loud_ BANG!_ Coming from Beth's room I sprinted.

"Beth are you ok sweetheart!" I asked nervously. She wasn't answering

"Beth..._Beth..._**BETH!** I shouted really nervous now.. Suddenly there was a Groan and a "watch out out mummy and before I knew something hit my head and everthing went black...

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around where was I?

"Where am I?"

"your at the hospital Miss Fabray." said a man who I guessed was a doctor.

"why?"

"you got hit by a collapsing shelf and you lost consciousness." the doctor said.

Then I remembered,

"how did the shelf fall?" I asked I was curious

"your daughter was trying to take her shelfs off her wall and only did one screw so the shelf fell on you"

"why did she only undo on screw?" I asked confused this was like one big puzzle!

"her china dolls fell and broke on her. She's alright but she will have a couple of scars and so will you on your forehead." the doctor says "and we also had to take your baby girl out of your stomach, so she will stay in hospital for a mont your so because she's on month early ok?" I nodded

" is she healthy?" I asked hopefully she is.

" yes she's healthy," suddenly Finn and Beth walked in.

"hi Q, how ya doing?" Finn asked

"I'm good but I feel a bit dizzy!" I said smiling

"I'm so sorry mummy it's all my fault." Beth said sincerely I laughed

"it's ok B,"

" I saw Alyissa she looks like Daddy and has brown hair!" Beth said excited

"good well I can come home now so let's go!" I said sitting up

"and lets get Alyissa!" said Beth

"no B, she has to stay in hospital for a month because she was born a month and a half earlier then she was meant to ok?" said Finn picking up Beth and he held my hand.

"And in a month she will be home with us?" aske Beth as we walked out of the hospital

"yes." Finn replied smiling.

"then we will be a family?" Beth asked

"Yes a big happy family!" I answered

* * *

**A/N: what do you think of this chapter is what you expected? Remeber review! ;-p**


	9. Chapter 9: I think I wanna marry you

**(1 day later)**

Quinn woke up to the sweet sweet smell of crispy bacon. Man she loved bacon when she lived with puck and was pregnant with Beth Quinn was not aloud to eat bacon because Puck's family are Jewish and they don't eat meat and Quinn does so why couldn't she eat bacon _Quinn stop being selfish! _

Quinn got dressed in a pink t-shirt and baggy jeans and walked to the kitchen were Finn was topless and was cooking eggs, blueberry pancakes and bacon sounds good!

"hey babe, how you feelin'?" asked Finn as he put a strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear.

"I'm doin' good you look mighty sexy shirtless Mr Hudson!" Quinn said grinning.

"well you always look sexy Miss Fabray!" Finn answered playfully.

They both moved closer and kissed passionately until Beth came in.

"Mummy Daddy I'm hungry can we have breakfast now." Beth asked

"Breakfast comin' right up!" Finn shouted.

* * *

"Mummy?" Beth asked later that afternoon

"Yes sweetie." Quinn replied

"are you gonna get married to daddy?" Beth asked

"I don't know, why?"

"well a girl in my pre-school class called Ariel said that you can't have babies if your not married, is that true?"

"No, it's not true when I had you I wasn't married so don't believe anything Ariel says ok!" Quinn says

"ok, but mommy do you wanna marry daddy?"

"Yes I do wanna marry Finn." Quinn answered.

"Cool well see ya mommy" and Beth ran to her room.

* * *

(at night time)

"Hey babe what ya doing?" Finn asked sitting on the couch

"oh just reading a magazine." Quinn replied and kissed Finn

"I love you do much Finn!" Quinn smiled

Finn took a deep breath and got on one knee,

"oh my god Finn." Quinn smiled

"Look Q, I've loved since Freshman year and believe it or not I even loved you when I was going out with Berry anyway... I love you Quinn and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Beth and soon Alyissa so Quinn Lucy Fabray will... will you marry me?" Finn asked. Quinn started crying,

"Yes I will marry you Finn Christopher Hudson!" Quinn shouted and kissed Finn happily. Quinn started to dance around the room she was so happy she was soon going to be Quinn Hudson!

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking after chapter 10 I might do a sequel? Please read and review! ;p**


	10. Chapter 10: A Happy Family

**A/N: Hi everyone this is set 3 weeks later!**

* * *

**(3 weeks later)  
**"come on Beth get your coat on!" Quinn said she was really excited because Finn, herself and Beth were about to pick up Alyissa from the hospital because she was now one month and was aloud to leave the hospital. Finn kissed his fiancée and started up the car.

"Is everyone excited!" Finn asked "we are gonna finally pick up Alyissa from the hospital, your sister Beth!"

"Yes I am so excited!" said Quinn and Beth at the same time. They both looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

"Awwwwww, Hi Alyissa baby!" Quinn said picking Alyissa up and spinning her round

"You can take Alyissa home right now, but you will have to let the doctor look at her first ok good luck, bye bye Alyissa!" Nurse Winter said.

"Ok let's go to Doctor Nicks Alyissa so we can get you checked!" Finn said laughing,

* * *

"Hello! Finn Quinn Beth and Alyissa, now let's check her out." Doctor Nicks said and checked Alyissa heartbeat, breathing and blood pressure after Doctor Nicks finished he said

"ok she's very healthy and you can take her home I will see you in 3 months time for a checkup. Good luck bye!"

"Thank you doctor bye." Finn replied.

"mummy, when are you and daddy gonna get married?" Beth asked as they got in the car.

"um...?" Quinn looked at her fiancée for help,

"In August which is two months away!" Finn answered

"Are all the glee club coming?" Quinn asked

"yes all of them are coming including Mr Schuester and Emma!" Finn replied

"including Rachel and Blaine?" Quinn asked

"Unfortunatly yes." Finn said frowning.

Quinn looked at the back of the car and smiled when she saw that Alyissa and Beth were both asleep.

(Finn and Quinn Wedding Day 2 months later)

"OMG QUINN YOU LOOK BRILLIANT!" Santana and Mercedes shouted as Quinn started walking down the isle.

"We are gathered here today to join Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray please say your vows, after Finn and Quinn said there vows the priest said,

"Do you Finn Christopher Hudson take Quinn Lucy Fabray as your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Quinn Lucy Fabray take Finn Christopher Hudson as your wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"then I proudly pronounce you husband and wife, you my kiss the bride!" Finn kissed Quinn and then hugged her,

"Were now I big family me, you, Beth and Alyissa!" Quinn whispered into Finn's ear,

"A big happy family!" Quinn whispered back in Finn's ear.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this story thanks to everyone that reviewed I might do a sequel I don't know?! ;p**


End file.
